Friends in Hell
by jbh14
Summary: HP X Oh my Goddess xover. In the graveyard Harry doesn't escape by portkey, in fact Voldemort about to kill him; but then The Devil herself appears to reclaim her property WAIT WHAT! Harry and Hild friendship/master-servant.
1. Chapter 1

Jbh14: Hi everyone. Do any of you suffer as I do with an over active writers well of ideas. I know I do. I have started chapters for all my active fics, but have been unable to finish any of them because this little idea would not leave me alone. Before I knew it I had written over 2000 words.

**Friends in Hell**

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand" spoke Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. He was supremely confident that with Lily Potters blood protections void and with the Potter heir cut off from the rest of the wizarding world that he could easily kill the boy. But first he would humiliate him and show once and for all who was more powerful.

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

Harry stumbled to his feet, his injured leg reminding him that he had yet another handicap to compete with, but he still managed to stand despite the pain. He turned to Wormtail who had just returned from where Cedric lay, holding Harry's wand. Taking his wand from Wormtail he turned to face Voldemort, although out of the corner of his eye he saw the rat scurried back to the death eaters without even looking at him.

"You have been taught how to duel, haven't you Harry?" asked Voldemort softly. His red eyes were burning into Harry trying to scare what he saw as just a boy.

The fool had no idea.

No idea what he was actually facing, Harry had felt it for a while now ever since Wormtail had taken his blood for that distasteful ritual; power and anger, intense unyielding unforgiving anger. And it was far more powerful then anything Tom could do to him. It burned in his blood, strong and fierce and if had been directed at him and if he actually feared the reaper then he would probably be afraid; but it wasn't, it was directed at Tom Marvolo Riddle and the man had no idea what he inadvertently pissed off.

"First we bow Harry" informed Voldemort. The most feared dark lord of the century bowed forward to Harry, although he kept his snake-like face up to the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement, but still bowed much to his enemies' surprise. Harry knew that _she_ would be a tad upset if after all the time spent teaching him manners he forgot them in a life threatening situation. That might sound odd to some people, but given his life it seemed perfectly normal to Harry.

Voldemort concealed his surprise well, although part of him was inwardly pleased that the brat could show respect when needed. He had thought he would have to force the boy to bow to him, but it seemed the boy could still do things he would not expect. That didn't mean he would go any easier on the boy, but maybe he would make this boy's death painless.

"Very good" said Voldemort softly, raising his wand. "And now you face me, like a man … straight backed and proud, the way your father died"

"And now we duel" grinned Voldemort. He flicked his wand towards the boy letting loose the fearsome Cruciatus curse. The boy would never expect it after all Voldemort was using silent casting, something he knew the teachers nor the ministry would ever show to school children.

On the outside Harry was emotionless, but on the outside he was trying to brace himself for what he knew was to come. He expected the Avada Kedavra or Killing curse as most knew it, he certainly did not expect the Cruciatus curse; but he should have, Tom would want him to suffer first. The pain that exploded along his body was worse then anything he could have ever expected, it felt like white hot knives being pressed into every atom of his existence. This was pain and suffering and anger and hatred, this was the power of torture to turn the most powerful and dignified into subservient cattle. Harry tried desperately to hold on, to fight the curse and block out Voldemort's twisted magic, but it was no use, the only thing he managed to do was lessen the pain somewhat. Only one thing was keeping him from giving in, from succumbing to the pain of the unforgivable torture curse and that was the burning in his blood; only now it was stronger and closer somehow and it promised revenge.

Revenge on Tom Riddle and blood shed, so much blood shed.

After what felt like years to Harry the curse was lifted and he could hear the Death Eaters laughing at the half-blood's pain. Voldemort stood over him with a victorious grin and a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Did you enjoy that Harry, I know I did" Voldemort's tone was soft, but Harry could detect the obvious pleasure he felt at causing pain to the Potter Heir.

_Just a little longer, just a little more my Harry_ spoke a voice unlike anything any mortal could ever have in Harry's head. Harry was pretty sure who the voice belonged to and he allowed himself to relish in it. The voice was strong and powerful yet came across as gentle and kind as a summer's breeze. It had a slight seductive tone to it which fit with who it was coming from. 

Voldemort moved away from Harry to go monologue to his cronies. Harry chuckled quietly to himself _Note to self: All evil villains somehow find time to monologue_. He tried to move to a more comfortable position then his current one on the floor, but every time he tried his muscles would spasm like he had been electrocuted. Eventually he managed to get himself into a sitting position which Voldemort failed to notice as he was still monologing and punishing some of his groupies. Harry chuckled again at that, the most powerful dark lord of the century has GROUPIES. This is basically what the Death Eaters were; although he bet old Mouldy-shorts would never admit it. Seeing as how it seemed he wasn't going to be noticed for a while he turned his attention to something he had felt gathering for a while now.

A Storm in the sky.

Of course not any ordinary storm, for starters the eye of the storm was far larger then any naturally occurring storm; also the lightning was much larger and more constant then any storm. Some of the DE seemed to have noticed the not-storm currently forming above them as there were several whispers that he could hear.

"What is this?" said a rather annoyed voice.

_Ah Tom's finally noticed_ thought Harry, chuckling. Apparently this time Tom did notice his amusement as he turned back to where he expected to see a nearly mad child and blinked in surprise at seeing instead a clearly very sane (a matter of opinion) and sitting child. Harry winked at him and pointed to the not-storm as if to say 'that's what you should be worried about, not me'.

Voldemort turned his attention back to the not-storm just in time to see a lightning bolt streak across the night sky and crash straight into Riddle Manor, which he had been hiding in these last few months. He unwillingly felt a small amount of fear, killing a child in his mind was easy; but whatever that was up there was far too powerful for him to deal with in his current state. The ritual may have returned him to body, but he was no-where near full power yet. With a frown he turned back to the Potter brat, he would kill the boy now and leave as quickly as possible. He may have wanted to play with the boy some more, but that now was not an option so he'd settle for regaining his body and killing the wizarding world's savour. He raised his wand to let loose the feared killing curse.

"Avada Keda…"

Tom did not get to finish his spell as at that moment a huge lightning bolt came down from the not-storm hitting the ground between him and Harry. Rather then dissipate the lightning bolt remained for a few more seconds and then changed into a whirlwind shooting down from the sky and hitting the ground yet causing no damage. Harry managed to stand up and appeared not to be affected other then his hair being blown about by the wind. Voldemort and his DE were not so lucky; they were blown all over the place some into each other and some into nearby tombstones. Even Voldemort was knocked to the ground by the wind and he once again felt genuine fear.

The wind after a few moments died down to reveal the most beautiful women any of them had other seen. She had tanned skin and silvery white hair done up in an elaborate braid with several gold links in it. There was a six pointed star tattoo on her forehead and one more on each of her cheeks under each eye. She stood at an impressive 170 or so centimetre dwarfing Harry and some of the other DE as well. On her arms and legs there were more gold bracelets and links and a gold ring on each of her fingers. Her outfit consisted of a black dress with a deep V in the middle that didn't stop until just below belly button and showed off a lot of cleavage and skin, the dress itself reached the floor yet had a slit that allowed two long tanned and perfectly sculpted legs to be seen. The outfit was completed by two black high heeled shoes and a large oval earring in each ear. The most striking part of her other then her appearance was her eyes, which were an unusual purple colour and despite her youth like appearance, spoke of power and age greater then anything any wizard or witch could ever achieve.

She looked around the graveyard she had arrived in as if were perfectly normal. Her eyes travelled over each of the DE, memorising them, judging them; before finally stopping on Harry Potter. With a huge smile she tackled the boy in a tight hug. "Harry-Chan!" her voice was playful and seductive yet had a definitive edge of power to it.

Harry returned the hug, a huge grin on his face "Ah Hild, couldn't you have arrived a little more quietly" his voice was cheerful despite the circumstances.

Hild's eyes travelled over her young friend that she had met when he was merely a toddler and frowned at what they saw. Harry even now was in a great deal of pain, although he showed none of it and she knew the signs of torture when she saw them. The Grand Demoness of Hell was displeased, Harry was hers and no-one messed with what was hers.

"Ah Harry-Chan I already held back a lot with this, normally everyone hear but you would be dead"

Keeping one arm around Harry she turned towards the most feared Dark Lord ever and snorted. He was nothing, absolutely nothing, his power didn't even measure up to a fraction of her planet destroying strength and with the right training she was sure her Harry would destroy him. She narrowed her eyes at him and his Death Eaters, what a ridiculous name? and felt Harry giggle beside her when he flinched.

"Well Harry-Chan and I will be going now!"

Voldemort shivered at the deceptively cheerful tone coming from such a powerful being, but how dare she defy him! Potter was his and he be damned if anyone took that away.

"Who are you to take away my prize?" hissed Tom, nearly slipping into parseltongue with anger he felt.

"Me?" Hild grinned evilly, not her most evil grin she wasn't sure they'd survive that, but still evil to strike fear into their hearts. "I'm Hild; I'm the Daimakaichō, the Great Leader of Hell itself, I'm Harry Potter's friend, His Owner and His Master. I have every right Tom Marvolo Riddle" with every word she had spoken her power had built like a thick blanket suffocating everyone and making it impossible to move for everyone.

Everyone except Harry.

With every word Hild had said, Harry had beamed with happiness. Her mana flooded everywhere and it was absolute heaven. Well to him anyway, he doubted any gods would agree with that. Her power caressed every part of him right down to his very soul; his magical core was practically purring in contentment.

Hild raised her arm into the air and the not-storm her arrival had generated started swirling again. "Bye-bye" She and Harry waved with equally large grins on the faces and then they were gone in a tornado of wind very much like the one Hild had arrived in.

It was a further ten minutes before Voldemort and his followers were able to get their brains back on track and realise their pray had escaped. In was another fifty minutes before anyone at Hogwarts realised that Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory would not be arriving the same way they had left and were officially missing. And no-one would truly know for some time that Harry Potter had left Earth entirely and was now in the office of one of the most feared beings in existence drinking tea.

Jbh14: So what does everybody think? I hope it wasn't too bad, Hild is quite difficult to write but to me she has always been a sort of mother/fun-loving character, who as a demon is purely chaotic in nature. She is someone who guards her heart so as to avoid being hurt, but loves Urd dearly and is in some ways an overprotective mother who only believes Urd is truly safe as a demon and with her. In this fic she will be quite possessive of Harry and Harry will have a good knowledge of Hell and its demons. Please Read and Review so I can continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends in Hell**

**CH2**

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

"Positive! I'd bet my life on it"

"Oddly Lilith-Chan that doesn't fill me with the utmost confidence"

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a very odd house, it had been the ancestral house of the Blacks for generations, but lately something other then the Noble House of Black had taken residence – The Order of the Phoenix. Still that was not what made the house odd, no what made the house odd was all the things inside it. First there was the Portrait of Mrs Walburga Black who enjoyed screaming at anyone who disturbed her sleep, especially those she deemed 'Blood-traitors' and 'Half-bloods'. Next there was the insane and utterly homicidal house elf, Kreacher, devoted completely to the ramblings of the portrait of his beloved mistress, it was no real wonder the house was in such a state of disrepair. That was another thing about the house, no matter how much you cleaned, it was always filthy.

However the two currently wandering through the magically enlarged house, a boy and a girl, were not members of the Order, nor a deranged portrait and house elf; but they were possibly by far the oddest two to have been in the house in a very long time.

Let's start with the boy; he looked to be around fifteen and a bit on the short side. His hair was naturally raven black, but had silver streaks through it and his eyes were a bright emerald colour and practically shone, like emerald lights in the dark, especially in the Black family home. He was dressed casual in black jeans and an emerald hoody. Black sneakers adorned his feat and he had a single earring in his left ear shaped like a red six pointed star on a small chain.

The girl on the other hand was a different story entirely. Whilst she was approximately the same height as her companion, she was dressed completely differently; with a strapless crimson red leotard and light blue bat print stockings. What really made her unforgettable were the red bat wings protruding from her back and the smaller pair on top of her head. When confronted with her outfit, you could almost ignore her light purple hair and crimson red eyes.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean Onii-sama?"

"Well technically Lilith since you're a Succubus, you can't really bet your life, can you?" The boy explained all this with the voice of someone who had clearly done so many times before, but didn't mind when it came to this girl.

"…umm I guess not"

The two continued to wander through the house for quite sometime. Never once did it occur to them they could use magic to get where they needed to be, they were having too much fun exploring the old house and surviving all the dark traps and artefacts in the Black family estate.

Eventually they made it to what they assumed was the entrance hall to the house; there was a stair case to the upper floors, some curtains hiding a portrait and the front door. There also appeared to be a troll leg umbrella stand. Two other doors could also be seen; one that appeared to head to a library of some sort and the other that judging from the smells was the kitchen slash dinner.

Lilith being the curious little Demoness that she was went over to the curtain hidden portrait and tried to sneak a peak.

That was a mistake.

"HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTHY SCUM! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR DIRTY BLOOD!" screamed Mrs Black.

Lilith had jumped back to Harry's side the moment the portrait had started its tirade and was growing steadily more annoyed as it continued to insult her and Harry. Harry merely regarded the portrait with a blank expression. The kitchen door chose that moment to slam open as Order members flooded the downstairs, wands out, ready to attack the possible threat that had entered their headquarters.

"That is _enough!_"

Harry had decided to make his presence known.

The Order did nothing much other then stare at the boy-who-lived and completely forgot the Succubus in the room, watching the proceedings with interest. Harry on the other hand, walked calmly up to the portrait with a very evil grin on his face. Walburga had gone very quite, her eyes locked on six-pointed star that hung from Harry's left ear.

"I would appreciate it in future Lady Black if you refrain from such distasteful comments whist in my presence. You are a pureblood madam and should be acting as such, not like some muggleborn infidel" Harry's voice was respectful, but held an edge of steel to it that broke no argument.

Now many things could be said about Walburga Black; loud, bitter, twisted and spiteful to name a few, but never stupid. She knew just who was in front of her and she also knew he was far more then just a Half-blood. He was powerful and had some very high connections; her painted eyes flicked back to his earring briefly. Yes, very high connections. Walburga knew the importance of that symbol and that no-one wore it without _her_ permission, Harry Potter was clearly favoured by _that_ women and it would be down right suicidal to go against _her_. Another thought slipped into her head, it was _very _unlikely that _she_ would allow Dumbledore or the Ministry to control Mr Potter and no matter what happened Walburga knew the Chaos that would follow in the Potter heir's wake would be hilarious.

Her decision made she put on her best smile possible and said "Of course my Lord, forgive me for my poor conduct, it was so unseemly"

Harry grinned "Forgive and Forget, Lady Black, I look forward to speaking with you in future" he turned away from the shocked portrait to find an (if possible) even more shocked order of the phoenix.

"Is this anyway to treat a guest?" asked Harry, amusement rolling off of him in waves.

"Harry…?" Sirius stepped foreword, hesitantly.

"Yes Paddy it's me"

The boy savour suddenly found himself pulled into a tight hug courtesy of his ecstatic godfather. Neither wanted anything to spoil this moment, unfortunately Albus Dumbledore was around so that plan went down the drain pipe.

"Harry I'm happy you are unharmed my boy, but I must enquire as to where you have been? And who is your companion?"

Harry sighed, disentangling himself from his godfather before turning to face the supposed 'Greatest Wizard in the World'. "You may ask Headmaster, but my life is none of your business as to my companion; she is a friend and that is all you need to know"

Lilith chose this moment to make her appearance a little more understood as she walked out of the shadows, several people hissing at the sight of her less then human appendages. The lilac haired girl pulled Harry into a hug of her own which he happily returned, shocking several people who knew of Harry's aversions to physical contact.

"I have to be going Onii-sama, try to stay out of trouble. I'm pretty sure Hild-sama would appreciate it."

"I will try Lilith-Chan, take care and say hello to the others for me"

"I will, although I'm sure they'd rather you were the one to say _hello_ to them. I will try to see you soon" Lilith gave Harry one final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, before walking into the nearest shadow and disappearing.

The order remained routed to their spots in shock and one member summed up the evening rather well.

"Well… never a dull moment with Potter around"

**Jbh14: **Before anyone complains about time-skips and Harry being too out of character, I have you know there are some very good reasons for these. With the time-skips, what could I really have put, other then Harry spent time with Hild and trained up a bit? I didn't see the point in dragging the story out like that. I will give a summary and also reveal Harry's abilities and training as time goes on. Next Harry is not out of character, given the fact that the majority of his personality up until he left with Hild had been repressed so as to keep a low profile and play to peoples expectations.

Now then as you can see Hild was not in this chapter only mentioned; the reason being she has HELL to run people and other commitments (like annoying her daughter and the Norns) to keep her occupied. Harry would never forgive himself if Hild spent less time with her daughter because of him. That's not to say she doesn't care, she will pop in when her duties allow, but she does not want to coddle Harry and understands he needs his space as we all do.

Next chapter: that… is a secret

PS – A small thank you to Ozzallos, you are a greater writer then I. You're story 'Hell is a Martial Artist' is what inspired me to write a story involving Hild and involve Lilith from Darkstalkers too. Thank you for your help, even if you were unaware of it.


End file.
